


you got got the rhythm

by chuwi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, chae rockin a suit, chae's the bouncer, mina's the dancer, pole dancer au, s-sexual tension, they only got hot not down so its teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwi/pseuds/chuwi
Summary: Mina is the best pole dancer in the city, and she always shows Chaeyoung her newest dances first, as a private one-person show. it's hard for Chaeyoung to sit still whenever Mina dances for her, but maybe our penguin actually wants Chaeyoung's hands on her?





	you got got the rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> i fever wrote this at 1 am so if there are mistakes... feel free to tell me
> 
> a short pole dancer/bouncer au  
fancy era concepts!! chae's got that short blond hair and mina has her arianna grande look. 
> 
> based off Mina, Chaeyoung, Momo, and Dahyun's cover of Taemin's Move. maybe you should... i dont know, play it as you read as a mood setter... https://youtu.be/dtQNrJh9-ig

Fancy era style, pole dancer au short

The blonde woman swiped her tongue over her lips as she watched the scene in front of her. 

The pony-tailed dancer, mere feet away from Chaeyoung, agonizingly slipped her way around the pole, weaving her body round it, flexing the strength of her muscles and showing off all the luxurious control she had. Chaeyoung bit her lip, unwilling to move her hands, not sure that she could keep them off the dancer's body if she lifted them from their prison on her lap. She was just mesmerizing.

Mina flowed her way down the pole, successfully ending the dance. She flipped her bangs off her forehead, the sweat glistening and giving her a devilishly purple glow from the club lights. Chaeyoung could absolutely feel the empty club heat up by a thousand degrees from that gesture alone.

Then Mina brightened, gummy smile flashing in the lowlight of the club. The transition from sexy to cute was overwhelming, and the gap did nothing to still Chaeyoung's heart.

"How was that, Chaeyoung-ah?" The pole dancer asked, hands rising to fix her high ponytail.

"I don't know why you're always so worried about your routines. You know that you're a hit in the whole city." Chaeyoung crossed her legs, displacing her hands and quickly folding her arms across her chest.

Mina chuckled. "Aha, I still get nervous…"

She was the best nightlife pole dancer in the entire city. And here she was, confessing to Chaeyoung that she was nervous. It actually made Chaeyoung feel even more exclusive, more than the private dances, that she was the closest to Mina in this whole city, because Mina was able to confess such things to her.

Chaeyoung made her face, eyebrows rising in disbelief. "Nervous? In this industry?"

"Ah, I'm sure it's the same for you and your job."

"I'm the club's bouncer, of course I worry if some huge guy is gonna try to bust his way in, Mina-unnie."

"Is it because you're so small that you're afraid?" The dancer was met with a flurry of playful fists as Chaeyoung stood to defend herself. "Ha, I'm sorry! Please don't throw me out, tiger!" Mina grabbed Chaeyoung's hands in an effort to halt them, and that did the job.

In that pause, they locked eyes. Mina looked away first, yet Chaeyoung followed her averted gaze.

Mina sighed. "I know, it sounds weird. I shouldn't be nervous when I've already danced in front of so many people, those types of… revealing dances." She breathed a nervous laugh, her grip loosening on Chaeyoung's hands. "I know, I know how weird I sound."

Chaeyoung tightened her hands around Mina's, eyes bright. "You don't, Minari. You don't." Mina peeked up, the corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. Chaeyoung's eyes were immediately attracted to the mole on the side of her nose.

The bouncer continued. "And you, since you're nervous, you always show me your new dances first. I get an exclusive look at your sexy moves 'fore anyone else." Chaeyoung flashed the dancer a cheeky smile, playing off her greasiness. Chaeyoung was like this, always trying to draw Mina in, trying to tell her in a sideways way...

And Mina always took it to heart. "Ah… That's right." Her dark eyes flicked to meet Chaeyoung's. "That's what I'm aiming for."

A shiver went down Chaeyoung's spine, but with a bright smile she repressed it. "Ehehe, I'm glad." Chaeyoung had no idea what the dancer meant by that.

They stood like that for a second more, close enough to feel each other's breaths, their hands still interlocked. Then, Mina drew closer, stepping in so fast Chaeyoung was taken by surprise. She angled her face away, making any wild fantasies of her kissing Chaeyoung disappear in a second, before her warm breath misted her ear. "I'll show you one more."

She slipped away, hands somehow breaking from Chaeyoung's tight hold, leaving behind the perfume of lavender. Mina stepped on stage again, light on her toes, shining in the purple half-light. But what captivated Chaeyoung were her hooded eyes; they took on the look of a huntress.

"Chaeyoung-ah, why don't you sit?" Her voice, low and seductive, caused the bouncer to dumbly sit down at the first table she encountered. She had transitioned into pole dancer Mina again.

But then Mina shook her head, pouting her lips, obviously not agreeing with Chaeyoung's choice. "No, not there." She laid a hand out as the other gripped the pole, beckoning Chaeyoung with bewitching fingers. "Closer."

Chaeyoung obeyed, words lost by this sudden switch. She could never get tired of this commanding Mina, Mina who hushed the whole clubroom with a single flick of her wrist, that seemed to drown out any other noise even when she made no sound herself.

With a tap of a hidden button on stage, music oozed out of the speakers, and Mina lifted herself up as if she weighed light like mist. Snaking herself around the pole, she started her second private show of the night for Chaeyoung. But this time, the blond woman would not have to restrain her restless hands.

With a stretch of her foot, she landed down in time to the music just after a few loops. Chaeyoung unconsciously leaned forward, to inch closer to the goddess. Mina smirked at her reaction, and casually draped her legs over the side of the stage as she sat, centimeters away from Chaeyoung.

"Chaeyoungie…" She looked up at the mention of her name, tearing her gaze away from Mina's dark outfit. Mina reached out her arms, beckoning Chaeyoung into them. "Dance with me, too."

The suited bouncer fervently obliged, melting into her arms. Mina wrapped her legs to envelope Chaeyoung just as the short-haired woman placed soft fingers on Mina's waist, the both of them falling into a sort of lull as they rocked in time with the music. When the beat dropped, Chaeyoung rested her head on Mina's, feeling the film of light sweat pressing against her forehead. Mina's hands ran from her side to Chaeyoung's shoulders, then back down to her front, hands pressing down firm and rubbing Chaeyoung in the best possible way. The blonde, in return, leaned heavily against Mina's roaming hands, trying to feel her seeking fingers through the coarse fabric. Then, Mina's hands stopped at her collar, pausing just for a second before pulling apart the uniform suit, revealing the crisp button-down underneath. She tugged on Chaeyoung's tie, wanting it off, and tilted her head up to meet Chaeyoung's eyes, gauging the blonde's response. Her eyes were closed, but had no trouble keeping up with the dancer's rocking, trapped between her long legs.

With the passing seconds echoed by the beat of the music, pounding along with their hearts and quickening breaths, Chaeyoung was starting to get more fed up. She wanted to feel Mina with more than her hands; she was wearing too much, and Mina so little. She needed to even out the field, and Mina tugging at her tie was the final act. Chaeyoung decided that it would be faster to take her the tie herself, and she leaned back, as far back as she could in Mina's hold, and smirked, upturning her eyes as she replaced the dancer's hold on her own tie. Chaeyoung was delighted at seeing Mina gulp. And just as Chaeyoung pulled her tie loose with a deft stroke of her hand, the music ended.

Both women paused, the silence filling the space between them and the large clubroom. Cheeks flushed and breathing fast, they saw each other, that their needs were the same. 

Mina placed a soft hand on Chaeyoung's hand that was mid pulling off her tie. But Chaeyoung responded more urgently, growling as she grabbed ahold of Mina's shoulders, "Put it on repeat."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks i wrote this bc i need to revive the activity on my ao3 acc, im a sucker for twice, and bc im writing another dirty fic for michaeng and need the strength to get through it. its hard.


End file.
